In many computing environments, computer systems are interlinked in local area networks (LANs). Proper operation of these networks is important for maintaining productivity. With networks providing more convenient resource-sharing among users, problems arising from network errors limit the full utilization of the conveniences.
One of the most important of these errors to resolve is an error due to the presence of a faulty cable or a disconnected cable from either the network card in the computer system or the main hub/server of the network. Unfortunately, the protocol for most systems merely indicates a high level error under such circumstances, e.g., `network driver doesn't exist anymore`, which does not provide a clear indication that the error is due to a faulty cable/disconnect situation. Detection of an error due to a faulty cable/disconnect is not only important to allow quicker recovery, but also to distinguish the error from other problems, such as set-up issues and bad adapter situations. Further, with some specifications, such as Microsoft NDIS 4 as used in Windows 95 and in Windows NT, identification of a cable disconnect has become a formal requirement of certification for the Ethernet hardware and software.
Accordingly, a need exists for identification of errors due to a faulty cable or cable disconnect condition in computer networking environments. The present invention addresses such a need.